


Time to Talk

by Imasuky



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat 11 - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mother/daughter incest, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Time Travelling Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, knee grinding, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Sonya and her future daughter have an intimate khat to kill time.
Relationships: Cassandra "Cassie" Cage/Sonya Blade
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Time to Talk

Sonya Blade looked at the woman - girl, really - who would one day be her daughter. The representation of the entire jarring experience of having been brought so many years into the future, and learning what path her life had taken.

It was bizarre. Surreal. _Too_ surreal, almost like a dream. Even when Sonya could see, hear, smell, and touch every facet of this reality around her to verify its honesty, it still didn't seem like it could possibly be true. Just for starters, the fact that she had even so much as dated Johnny Cage, let alone developed a real connection with him, was mind-boggling, the stuff of a crazy "what-if" joke. Although, admittedly, seeing the mature, goodhearted man that Johnny had grown into by this future did at least make him likable enough that...well, if he had always been like that, Sonya might have been able to see herself falling for him in her own time. But then, that was also part of what made this whole future reality scenario seem so impossible - the idea of Johnny Cage being such a respectable man seemed like lunacy!

And then there was Cassie. Cassie...she was something special. More than anything else, Sonya had trouble accepting the reality of this future because of Cassie. Not because the woman being Sonya's daughter seemed impossible, though...rather, because Sonya didn't _want_ to have to believe she was. Sonya didn't like bullshitting herself, so she didn't run from or deny the fact that Cassie brought out feelings in Sonya that she knew were wrong. This strong, capable, reassuring young warrior was supposed to be Sonya's daughter, and yet all that Sonya could focus on in relating to Cassie was that she was by far the most attractive, impressive woman Sonya had ever encountered. Like any woman honest with herself, Sonya had always had at least a passing interest in the fairer sex, but had never felt it strongly enough about any particular woman to act on it...but every moment with Cassie was changing that.

“Mom - sorry, Sonya?” Cassie said, correcting herself “You alright?” She waved her hand in front of Sonya’s face. The other woman blinked.

“Yeah, just...just lost in thought,” she answered, as she looked at the girl in front of her. The gorgeous, spunky girl in front of her, who was her own age, who could have been a stranger for all Sonya had every known her until this incident...yes, no matter how much Sonya thought about it, no matter how she tried to internalize the knowledge, she just could not see Cassie as her daughter. She liked the idea of it, because Cassie was very much the kind of person that Sonya would want to carry on her legacy - would be _proud_ to have carry on her legacy - but at the same time, she just couldn't feel the idea. And she didn't want to, because she had never once been so attracted to anyone.

“So...things are crazy, huh?” Cassie mused, with an awkward smile. “No idea what will end up happening with this. I mean, it’s not like I haven’t seen some crazy shit...but having both my parents at the same age as I am...this is new.” She laughed awkwardly.

Sonya smiled. Even the sound of Cassie’s laughter was beautiful.

“Yeah, it’s...pretty out there for me too. I mean, I only just dealt with the first tournament...so all the magic is still pretty new to me,” Sonya admitted.

“And just think how I feel finding out that I have a daughter! And that she’s my age. And so good-looking, too,” she added. She'd been trying not to let her desire slip out, but it couldn't be contained. She'd thought she would attach some harmless little self-flattering joke at the end of it, something about Cassie obviously getting her looks, but somehow the words seemed to dry up into awkward silence the moment she needed them.

Cassie just smiled, and looked down. “Th...thanks, Mo - Sonya,” she replied. “I, um...I only get it from you, you know. I always thought...I mean, you always were really beautiful. And seeing you the way you are now...you're different, but just...” She broke into a slight blush. "...Just as hot.

“Good to know I keep my looks," Sonya said, light tone trying not to let on how much Cassie's compliment affected her, but unable to hide her own cheeks growing flush.

“Y-Yeah, totally! I heard more than a few MILF jokes when I was younger. I beat the crap out of a few of the ones who made them,” Cassie recalled with another laugh. “It was just annoying to hear them act like you were just hot and nothing else, you know? You're the most amazing person I've ever known. So I had to teach them some respect!”

“MILF?” Sonya asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah, guess you are from a bit before that really started getting tossed around,” Cassie realized. “It’s an acronym. Stands for, uh...ahem, 'Mom I’d Like to Fuck.'”

Sonya knew that her as-of-yet unconceived daughter was just giving her an honest, literal explanation. That knowledge didn't prevent a shiver of excitement from rolling down her spine.

Cassie blushed, and looked away. "It’s, uh, a bit awkward saying that to you,” she said with a bashful little laugh. “Bet it’s just as strange for you...”

“Yeah, a bit,” Sonya agreed, although she wasn't sure it really was. There was silence for a moment...and then Sonya decided she'd had enough of this.awkward avoidance nonsense. She wasn't a woman who shrank from her problems, and she knew she wouldn't have raised one, either. “Listen, Cassie. There’s a very real chance that we might not live through all this.”

Cassie looked at her. “Yeah. I know,” she said seriously. "From my perspective, you...already didn't."

“And if things work out for the best, then everything that has happened will be undone, and none of us will remember any of it,” Sonya continued.

Cassie gave her a confused look. "Yeah?” she asked, not seeing where this was going. Which was so cute.

Sonya reached down, and took Cassie’s hand. "So...why not do something that we couldn’t otherwise?” she asked, leaning in close. "As long as it's something we both want?"

Cassie started to pull back a little. "But...S-Sonya, you're my mom,” she protested, though it didn't sound entirely in earnest.

“I guess that's true, but...you did say I was a MILF,” Sonya told her with a teasing smile. “And...Cassie, I don't know what it is, but something about you is just irresistible to me.”

Cassie whimpered a little as her mind fought with itself over her feelings. On one hand, she couldn’t deny that the youthful version of her mother was, without question, the best-looking woman Cassie had ever encountered. Her mother always had been, really. And...there was something else, that she couldn’t understand, that was making this even more tempting. Perhaps it was the same thing that was making her resist this desire:

The taboo of it. The fact that it was her mother. It was something that the world at large said was wrong, a sentiment that Cassie had never questioned. Although...even that wasn’t completely true, she had to admit. Her whole life, she had secretly held some small...attraction, to her mother. She had fought to repress it, to bury it. To deny what it was and transform it into a drive to follow in her mother's footsteps.

But now...now she was unable to. This stupid pretense was crumbling down and suddenly she couldn't be happier to see it leave. Cassie had just lost the woman she had always loved, admired, and desired. And so far, she'd been denying what that loss meant to her, by continuing to pretend that she had only loved Sonya as her mother, and not been _in_ love with her.

And now she had a chance. It wasn't the chance that she should have made an effort to take so long ago, instead of burying her feelings under denial. And it wasn't a chance with the same woman, in a way. This Sonya had not yet lived the same life, had none of the experiences that had shaped her into Cassie's mother. This was Sonya Blade, a young, talented warrior, not Sonya Blade, the mature and hardened leader that had raised Cassie her whole life. But the core of who Sonya Blade had been, the true nature that had inspired those feelings in the first place, that was still there. No matter what had or hadn’t happened, what _would_ or would never happen, nothing could ever change that part of her.

And that was the part that made Cassie truly love her.

Not saying a word, she squeezed Sonya’s...no, her mother’s hand.

Sonya squeezed back in acknowledgment, and leaned in, tenderly kissing the girl who would one day be her daughter. But that didn’t truly mean anything to Sonya today. Today, Cassie was her lover. She had no idea what the future truly held, but if she held even a fragment of her memories of this...she would be sure to change her relationship with Cassie, next time.

The two kissed for several long moments, tenderly at first. Almost like teenagers sharing a first awkward kiss. But also like those teenagers, soon it began to grow more passionate. It was unclear to both of them who was the first to slip her tongue into the other’s mouth, but soon they were making out in earnest, hot and heavy. Sonya could faintly taste chewing gum as she caressed her tongue along the inside of Cassie’s mouth, and somehow, she found it charming and thrilling.

As they made out, the two kept their hands held tight, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Cassie, though, moved her free hand to Sonya’s back, running along it, feeling the toned muscles through the fabric of her clothing. She then moved down to her ass.

Patting her not-yet mother’s ass, Cassie could only marvel at just how tight and taut it was. She had always thought Sonya’s ass was amazing, but actually feeling it was beyond anything she could have imagined, had she ever allowed herself to. And this was Sonya's young, pert ass while she was in the prime of her youth, more perfect than Cassie would have ever had a chance to enjoy even had she tried to. 

After several long moments of kissing and light fondling, Sonya broke the kiss. With some reluctance, she started to pull her hand away, though Cassie gripped tighter, looking up at her for a second with a trace of fear...as if letting go would mean losing her mother a second time.

“Just trying to get more comfortable,” Sonya reassured her, grinning playfully in an attempt to ease Cassie’s worry.

The other woman nodded. "R..right,” Cassie acknowledged, a little embarrassed as she stood up as well.

The two women began to undress. Once fully nude, the two looked each other over.

“So, what you think of your mom in her prime?” Sonya asked with a grin, striking a pose.

Cassie returned a grin of her own. “That's really hot and I love the sentiment, but...well, I’ve seen you in the showers plenty in the future, and believe it or not, there actually isn't much difference! You've never really had much sag or anything,” Cassie told her, and licked her lips. “You're just hella hot no matter what time in your life, Mom."

“Awesome,” Sonya replied, cheeks flushing a little at the praise.

“And apparently I passed it along, because you're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, Cassie,” she added as she looked over her someday daughter. She was starting to really feel the maternal bond she had with Cassie now, strangely enough, and with that came a new surge of pride and arousal, to know that she had given birth to such an attractive woman.

“So...how are we doing this?” Cassie asked, starting to feel a bit more at ease. It was almost like it had always been, really, Cassie waiting to follow her superior's orders and her mother's guidance.

Sonya sat down and patted her lap. "Let Mommy take the lead,” she said Cassie, feeling a twinge as she said it. Cassie likewise felt a rush as her youthful mother said something so sexually charged, with so much more meaning to it given the circumstances.

Sitting Cassie down on her lap, Sonya guided the girl to suckle on her tit. Sonya wrapped one arm around Cassie’s back, stroking her hair softly. Cassie latched onto her nipple and started to suck, and was struck with a wave of both lust and reassuring comfort washing over her. Something about this felt...so very right.

Sonya moaned. "Ah...that’s a good girl,” she told her, and added, "That's _my_ good girl."

She started to run her hand down Cassie’s stomach, down to her pussy. She rubbed along her daughter’s lower lips for a few moments, before focusing on her clit. Right away Cassie moaned, and shivered in her mother’s arms, and as she did, her ass rubbed against her mother’s clit in turn. Sonya continued stroking Cassie, intensifying her motions, as she shook her own hips a bit, grinding against her daughter’s firm ass.

Neither mother nor daughter was able to hold out long like this, not after all the excitement and frustration of being around each other this whole time, and both came at the same time. It was good, and hot, and Sonya screamed Cassie's name, and Cassie whimpered, "Oh, _Mommy_" over and over again...but by the end, they just felt more aroused than ever.

“Alright, you’ve had plenty of time to suck on my tits,” Sonya told her new lover. “I think it’s only fair that I get to do the same.”

She pushed Cassie down onto the couch.

“Go ahead,” Cassie told her breathlessly. “Suck my titties, Mommy.” It was nearly enough to make her cum again.

Sonya smiled as she crawled on top of Cassie, pressing her knee into the girl’s cunt and pressing her own pussy down against Cassie’s thigh. Wrapping her lips around one of her daughter's nipples, she started to suck and lick the sensitive nub, making her squirm and moan. As she did, Sonya pressed her knee into her daughter more forcefully, as she humped her thigh.

Again it did not take long before they both came, harder than before. Again they screamed and whimpered names and endearments. And again, it just made them want more. Years of pent-up needs with no lover who could satisfy them were finally being released within Sonya. For Cassie, an entire lifetime's worth of suppressed love and lust for her mother was finally being allowed to fly free, and all she wanted was more.

Sonya let go of Cassie’s nipple, and kissed her deeply as she ground more into and against her daughter, prolonging the orgasms for both of them, then firing off another, and another. There was nothing for them, now, but pleasure, and love, and fulfillment, and the need to keep giving those things to their soulmate.

They could have kept going for who knew how many more climaxes...but Sonya needed something more with her daughter. She needed what came next to be the most intimate, the most erotically binding of actions. She needed this to be an undeniable act of love. So when she broke away, she said nothing, and simply got up, and moved herself into a sixty-nine with her daughter.

Cassie reached up and grabbed her mother’s hips, pulling her soaking quim into her face. She began to lick her eagerly, sucking and kissing at her clit and pushing her tongue into her. The fact that this was, or rather would be, the one that gave her life made her squeal with arousal.

Sonya, meanwhile, tenderly lapped away at Cassie’s cunt. She loved the woman's taste, and the little shivers that she got from her daughter, who was doing a very good job at finding all her best spots. She began to pick up the pace, attacking her daughter's womanhood with all her might, and soon Cassie was moaning deeply, as was Sonya.

Locked into this position, the two made sweet, tender, and very messy love to each other with their mouths, lost and almost senseless within their overpowering love and desire to bring joy to one another. As they pleasured each other, they were blissfully unaware as the world began to fade away around them.

In the final moments of this timeline, mother and daughter were closer than they had ever been before, and they were content with that. The last thing either felt was the rush of pleasure as they came in perfect unison.

For them, the universe ended with a bang.


End file.
